The evolution of portable electronic devices has entered a new phase, namely, connectivity via one or more wireless communication means. Laptops, digital pads, and other portable devices must now communicate wirelessly with intranets, internets, and other communication networks in a seamless fashion in order to fully exploit the capabilities of such portable devices and the software therein. Furthermore, the communicability of portable wireless devices is particularly desirable in the unlicensed bands above 60 Gigahertz.
The pursuit of wireless performance in ever smaller forms further complicates design, manufacture, and test of portable electronic devices and communication components used in such devices.
Portable wireless devices, like other electronic devices, are tested during development and manufacture and prior to sale. Testing is often limited to functionality, namely, turn ON verification and signal level measurement. Performance data is not collected, stored, processed, and visualized.
Unfortunately, present measurement systems including an anechoic chamber are neither portable nor capable of the data acquisition and pattern measurements required to verify the wireless communication performance of portable electronic devices, connectorized antennas, and chip/wafer antennas.
Therefore, what is required is a portable spherical near-field antenna measurement system including an anechoic chamber which is capable of data acquisition and pattern measurements so as to allow characterization of the wireless communication parameters of portable electronic devices and miniature antennas.